The adventures Of Andy Jackson The last Olympian
by alessathegreathero
Summary: This story would be told in Male! Annabeth's Pov, which is Anthony. Features a bunch of Prologues where in Anthony tries to Ask Fem! Percy, Andy out, but couldn't manage to do it. The Last Olympian which is told with a different twist. genderbent percabeth,
1. Prologue 1, the first attempt

**PJO I NOT MINE it's Rick Riordan's**

 **BTW people if the story is kinda crappy just know that this was done by a 13 year old in the middle of her quarterly exams.**

 **so cringe warning_^-^**

* * *

Anthony decided that his plan was -not- foolproof. His first plan was to simply walk up to her and ask her out, but obviously that plan had craters filled to the brim with things that could possibly go wrong. He could ruin a friendship that took years to develop. He even asked advice from Silena Beauregard of all people! But she heard the plan she just simply shoved him out of her cabin telling him to go for it. So he decided that she was the love expert, and took her advice to go through his original plan and just simply ask her out. On the way to his cabin he started to wonder, If she didn't like him the same way then it would be pretty awkward between them, he speculated, hopefully though she returned his feelings.

Well now though he had cabins to inspect with a certain daughter of Poseidon.

* * *

 _Certainly how he never saw that plan 1 was going to be a bust was kinda sad. Obviously something just had to happen on that exact moment._

They had just finished cabin inspection and he had invited her to sit by the lake to catch up. You know, since the battle of the labyrinth, he never got to talk to her that much and camp was almost over.

Now they were currently lounging on the soft grass near the lake Andromeda's elbows were plopped up on her knees, sitting cross legged facing the lake.

Anthony was beside her lying stomach- up in comfortable silence. Millions of thoughts were running through his head at that very moment.

That's when he decided that it was time for her to know how he feels about her. Gathering courage and taking in a deep breath, He broke the silence and started speaking, "Hey Andy," she then hummed as a response, "how long have we known each other already for?"

She seemed to think about it for a moment. For a split- second her face was all scrunched up cutely and he fought this long lasting urge to kiss her. "About 2- 3 years?" she suddenly said, "now that i think about it, that's a long time- huh" she finished with a small smile on her face.

He smiled, "Yeah, i can't believe that it's been this long since I was shoving ambrosia into the mouth of a girl who collapsed on the big- house's front porch, and was just so happening to be dragging Grover along with her." he laughed and sat up.

She let out a small chuckle and smile, "well it was relatively new to me, you can't blame me for panicking when a random blond kid was pelting me with questions the minute i woke up from what i thought was a horrible nightmare." her face turned serious and a bit sad," well it was complicated back then,- and well it still is now" she sighed and turned to the sunset."prophecies, ya know, Titans that want to take over the world, Life changing decisions, soul reaping , the works." She shrugged turning to look at him.

He blushed and looked away when her gaze met his. "you're awfully quiet now Tony," she wondered out loud.

" I was just thinking" he replied. "ha-ha" she laughed, "All that thinking will one day make your brain explode, wise guy."

He couldn't help but laugh and roll his eyes at her comment. They sat in another round of peaceful silence for a few minutes, just two friends hanging out, watching the sunset.

"I was thinking, ever since Mt St Helens, I realized that i had to tell you something," he began, looking at her hesitantly. She motioned for him to continue speaking. "I thought about this for a while and I wanted to get this off my chest." He looked at her again staring into her deep sea- green eyes that at that moment, he seemed to get lost in. "I want you to know that, if this- this thing that i'm about to tell you doesn't work out, i hope that we could still be friends." She frowned for a moment then said, "Of course we'll be friends silly! you'll always be my **best friend,** no matter what!" He tried to not let those- two words affect him too much. Suddenly all the doubts began to swarm back into his brain, all the things that could possibly go wrong were playing in his mind. He shook his head subconsciously and focused on the task at hand.

There was no chickening out of this now, he was going to do it, he would tell her that he liked her, as more than a friend and ask her to go on a date sometime.

She looked at him expectantly, "Well are we going to hear it, or are you going to leave me hanging?" she put on that playful smirk of hers while she waited for him to answer. He then realized, whatever he did in the next few minutes will affect his very life. there were only two possible outcomes of this confession. Either it goes down the drain, and they would be awkward to the end of time or she would accept his feelings and they could live happily ever after for a few weeks. Though he certainly hoped it was the latter, as smart as Athena's genes made him, he wasn't that smart to be able to calculate the probability that she would say YES to him.

He sighed, he had to go for it " Ever since Mt St Helens blew up, i was thinking" He paused a bit." Andy I really- really Lik-"

a loud crash was heard just a few meters away from where they sat.

And there in a mini- self created crater sat Travis Stoll, groaning, he stood up and stretched his back a bit.

he then looked around and saw Anthony and Andy just sitting there, mind you really close, gaping at him as if they were fish out of water. He turned to then almost lazily- and said. "hey Chase, Jackson,- just the two people i needed." he walked over to them, helping them stand up he said, "hope you two weren't making out, i would hate to miss it" he smirked, " Oh shut Up, Travis" Andy said hitting him on the arm. Anthony was pretty sure that he was bright red, from the bottom of his neck to the tips of his ears. He dusted himself off while Travis told them that, Chiron was planning something and every cabin counselor had to be there. Huh- at least he was saved from a particularly embarrassing moment that would have happened if he told her that he liked her.

Luckily though after the meeting, Andy seemed to have forgotten his almost- confession that almost happened.

Well he would have to look for another chance to confess to her his innermost feelings. But today was just not the day

 _Attempt number 1- huge flop_


	2. Prologue 2, the second attempt

**I DON'T OWN PJO- Rick Riordan does**

 **BTW- this is slightly one shot-material/ slightly FLUFFY and crappy but whatevs! i'm doing this on our exam weeks so ... PLS Don't kill me for the lack of effort!**

* * *

- _02:46 AM, December 22, Camp Half-Blood,-_

Seriously people should get their own ideas. Pan #2 was going to be The ONE, but someone just HAD to steal the spotlight. Seriously you can count on Anthony Chase to be the second most unlucky person in the entire universe, second only to Andy Jackson of course.

* * *

Saying that Anthony chase was tired, was definitely not elaborated enough. He just spent the last 14 hours planning and preparing the upcoming Christmas party. This winter break was one of the rare times when there aren't any quests or prophecies they had to worry about, well for now at least.

This year's Christmas party was going to be big, well not THAT big, but big enough. It would be held, traditionally on Christmas eve. For the first time this year he was given the honor of making sure that this party was going to be absolutely perfect. So with this, that's how he found himself in the Poseidon cabin, on one of the extra, unused desks at 2 AM in the morning, while he had a really loud, and sarcastic best- friend fast asleep on her bunk, snoring ever so slightly. Honestly though he found it kind of - cute.

Honestly, don't go thinking that they did anything at all,- NO they definitely were only just FRIENDS- Best friends in fact but still, friends. Though he hoped they would be more than friends sometime soon.

The only reason why he decided to work here, at this hour was because most of his siblings, who most of which are light sleepers, were all complaining about the all- nighters he pulled frequently. The bright side of working in the Poseidon cabin was that Andy was a REALLY heavy sleeper. He knew that from experience, once it even took him to blow one of the Apollo cabin's loudest trumpets in her ear to get her to open her eyes.

He sighed and turned back to his plan, re-reading and editing the elaborate plan he had come up with the past few hours.

He had the event all sorted and planned out. For the food and drinks it was going to be a traditional Christmas menu plan, Turkey, mashed potatoes, roast beef, you know, the typical Christmas dinner. Though there would be some all around camp- favorites that they've altered to make it more festive. He and some friends have already decorated the entire camp, though the dining pavilion's decorations were not yet fully finished. He had planned for there to be a program with some performances, games and activities. The main program would be held at the amphitheater There would be competitions, who's winners will be announced at the end, right before the grand fireworks display that was to be held at the beach. Basically it would be great! He even persuaded the Hunters of Artemis to stop by for a couple of hours.

Suddenly he blinked, then he broke out in a yawn and a stretch. he rubbed his eyes and put down his papers on the desk.

It was really late, and he was getting tired. Well he doesn't think it would mind Andy if he borrowed an extra bunk, after all it was only for a few hours.

He swiftly, slightly organized the mess of papers on the table. Closed the lights and fell straight on top of the bunk nearest to him. With a thud of Anthony hitting the bed, he was fast asleep, not noticing the two slim arms that wrapped around his torso thinking that he was a pillow.

* * *

The sound of a trumpet in your ear really isn't pleasant. Maybe that's how Andy felt when he blew a trumpet in her ear to get her to wake up. But whatever, now the question is where was he anyways?

Momentarily blinded by the bright light, he hears the sound of, Thalia?'s voice saying, something that had the two words "-interesting situation" in it. He blinks his eyes to the sudden adjustment of light, "huh?"-he says rubbing his eyes and does see Thalia leaning above him, and looking like she was trying hard not to laugh. He shakes his head, confused, it wasn't because of the fact that the hunters were apparently back in camp, nor was it because of the fact that Thalia was there, a trumpet in her arms wearing an amused look on her face. NO, it was because he wasn't in the Athena cabin, supposedly up all night working on the party plans. Suddenly the memories of a few hours ago rushed back to his head.

Groaning, he tried to sit up, only to find two arms entangled around his body, preventing him from sitting up.

He immediately turned and saw that Andy was attached to him. He realized the situation from where Thalia stood now, immediately his brain went on full alert, his face felt like it was on fire now. He started explaining, rambling that-"it was all NOT how it looked like" while he could see Thalia straight up laughing. He figured that it would be best to first get out of the situation first instead of stalling about trying to explain while Thalia definitely won't start listening to his reasoning anytime soon.

he started shaking Andy awake so he could get up and out of that awkward situation. Honestly it took a few minutes of constant shaking to get her to wake up.

At first she was reluctant to let go, but when she noticed that she wasn't hugging her pillow, she turned to look at him for a second and turned red. She sat up almost immediately, releasing him and quickly leaving the bed.

Once he was released he too, quickly scrambled out of the bed. Thalia was still laughing, she was bending over and clutching her stomach. Andy and Anthony stood there, in their Pajamas. Hi face probably looked like a ripe tomato, though i'm pretty sure hers did as well.

Anthony snuck a glance at her, just to see that she was moving towards Thalia. She started dragging a, still laughing Thalia to the door of her cabin, pushing her out and locking the door.

She glanced at him and blushed again, "Nothing happened and we shall, NEVER speak of this again." She said staring at him "okay?". "okay" he replies.

Though it was much more complicated than that, he left it alone for her sake.

* * *

The next few days were awkward to say the least. But he managed to pull though the next few hours without relatively any social interaction with her at most. Honestly he first few minutes after the incident, when he was gathering this papers from he desk, he was still screaming in his mind- sightly in shock. He was calculating if it would effect the relationship they had going,- friendship. He quickly finished fixing up the desk and stuffed all the papers and pens into his bag.

He snuck a glance at her, she was facing away from him on the couch in her cabin, watching something on her TV that was probably not allowed to be used. Swiftly moving out of the cabin, he threw a quick "Bye" over his shoulder. The moment he closed the door, he bolted as fast as he could back to the Athena cabin.

He dumped his bag onto his bunk and grabbed a quick book while going to the couch. He planned to read it anyways.

As much as he wanted to finish or even start the book, his brain always wandered to the little incident a while ago. Honestly it shouldn't even be a big deal to him, but it plagued his mind like locusts in a field. It was time to move forward and forget the past, it was just an accident anyways.

He stood up from where he say and left the cabin.

* * *

Once he stepped outside, the snow had started falling. He paused, thinking that shorts and a shirt wasn't the proper attire to wear on a snow day.

He went back into the cabin to grab a coat. Quickly rushing to what he was doing, he started walking towards her cabin. He approached the door, knocking three times. He knew better than to barge in without knocking, it was a really awkward experience, he caught her lips sync-ing to some of the old songs she found under one of the beds.- _-shiver- -_

He was brought out of his thoughts when there came a shout of "Who is it?" from inside the cabin. He waited in front of the door replying back- "It's me, can i come in?". He was met with a pair of feet walking towards the door.

Andy opened the door, stepping aside and allowing him to enter.

After closing the door once again she sat on one of the sofa chairs that's in the middle of her room. She turned back to him, and out of the blue said- "You wanna' hang out for a while? It's been a long time since we've hung out like normal friends did, not worrying about the possible end of the world" she paused and stood back up, " Besides, you still haven't finished the Harry potter Movie series yet." He laughed and agreed.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with two best friends, hanging out and watching movies, without a care in the world even though the end of the world was just around the corner. After all, they might never get the chance again, right?

* * *

 _5:30 PM- December 24, Long Island, New York, USA_

It was almost time for the Christmas party to begin, in just 30 minutes everyone would be pilling into the dining pavilion, wearing their best winter themed outfits. He himself was wearing a classic wool coat and tie paired with some slacks and formal winter boots. Honestly though, a lot of the other campers got really creative. some made personal custom made winter themed outfits. Honestly some people were so extra!

He sighed, he was overseeing the final preparations and props that were currently still being set up in the amphitheater. Honestly, people these days! Moving slower than the Minotaur trying to strut in 6 inch stilettos! He quickly motioned for Travis and Connor to move the keyboard a bit more to his right." A bit more to the right, wait no! The Other Right."- he shouted .

They had set up a temporary tent around the amphitheater, and put heaters here and there to keep warm during the Program.

He went over the plans once again making sure that nothing was out of place. When he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, the voice, now identified as Beckendorf. "Hey Tony, we're about to start, Everyone's waiting outside the tent, and it's snowing out there." Beckendorf noted.

"Ok," he said then looked around, everyone in the program looked to be done preparing already. He walked up the stage and shouted," Everyone Get To your places we're starting in 5!" most of the voluntary staff rushed backstage. Silena and Lacy, both Aphrodite children, rushed on to the stage, they had agreed to be the hostesses for tonight.

He was ready, he ran to his place and counted from 10, when he reached one, he shouted for Harley to let them in.

The rest of the program went EXACTLY according to plan, well not everything though. Except a few close calls with the mistletoe that hung above the entrance of the tent.

* * *

It was almost Christmas day, the program and activities were over, and they were all heading to the beach for the special fireworks display, he and Andy were walking side by side admiring the beauty of Camp Half- Blood when it's snowing. He never really got the chance to see it's beauty since it was the first time in a long tome that there was snow in camp, and he couldn't really admire it earlier or yesterday, since he was still busy with the Program.

They were nearing the beach already, and Anthony started getting nervous. when the clock hit's 12, he's going to confess to Andy that he's liked her for a while and if they could go out some time.

When they arrived, they , like every other person there, sat on the beach, finding a relatively private space to sit.

They were facing the ocean, sitting cross- legged beside one another. Andy spoke up, "It's almost Time" she laughed "I can't wait for the show,!" He turned to her, In the background people were chanting. he started to speak up., _10,_ " Andy, we've known each other for-" _,9,_ " a long time, and I" _, 8,_ he hesitated for a bit _,7,6,_ " have to tell you " _5,_ It was now or never- he said to himself, but it was hard to concentrate when a pair of vibrant sea green eyes are staring up at you, and those eyes happen to belong to his best friend on whom he has a crush on. _4,_ "I really _," 3,_ "really _," 2, "_ like yo-." 1 .He was cut off by a loud sound, both of their heads snapped towards the sound of a pair, where the guy was down on one knee and holding flowers and a Christmas gift in his hands, while the girl was standing thee shocked , but happy, her hands were covering her mouth, and arriving with the first burst of the newly exploding fireworks came a big, "YES!" from the girl.

The thing was that Anthony knew the new coupe, he was sure that the guy, Dean really liked the girl, Felicity and was planning on asking her out. But he didn't think that he was asking her out NOW!

It was supposed to be his lucky chance now! Well he could still do it, but that would look unoriginal and lame, since someone had already done the exact same thing.

He sighed and turned back to Andy, she was looking st the fireworks, smiling.

She turned to him and asked , "Hey, what were you going to say?" she turned back to the night sky which was exploding with colors.

his shoulders drooped slightly and he turned to the fireworks. "Nothing-." he replied.

He sighed internally, well that's another pan gone down the drain.

* * *

But he won't give up until he succeeds, no matter how long he would take.


	3. Prologue 3, the third attempt

**PJO ISN'T MINE!- It's Rick Riordan's-**

 **PS this segment is probably really crappy and plain bad, but that's what I think and ya'll can have your own opinions.**

 **And I only wrote this story because I noticed a complete lack of Genderbent Percabeth stories,**

* * *

 _Honestly everyone says- "third times the charm"- but hades, seriously when will he ever not get interrupted. Plan #3 a total flop. Annoying Mortals and their nosy behaviors._

It was his first semester in, and he was already dreading it. He might be a child of Athena but that doesn't excuse him from having ADHD and dyslexia, he might love learning but he still gets distracted when the teacher is discussing, and it was a pain to read English books, seriously, it gives him a horrible migraine. That's why when Friday rolled in, he was ready to kick back and relax his mind.

After school, he would walk a couple of blocks to Goode and join Andy to the movies. They made their plans last week, over a rushed phone call, since neither of them had any drachmas on them at that moment.

So when his final class was dismissed, he literally bounded through the door and to his dorm, greeting his mortal friends on the way. He ran through the corridors and up the stairs. Once he got to his dorm, he swiftly greeted his roommate, Chester, a quick hi, well he obviously didn't respond, since he was playing that silly game of his. He grabbed a fresh pair of clothes and went to the bathroom to change out of his preppy school uniform.

After he finished changing, he grabbed his wallet, a few drachmas and his phone, which was turned off, just in case an emergency happens. He remembered to bring his Yankees cap and dagger, just in case, you never know when a monster will attack, especially when you have a child of the big three around.

He was mid-way stuffing his backpack with things that they may possibly need, just in case something bad happens, though knowing their luck, something bad would most likely happen within the few hours that they will spend with one another. He stopped a bit remembering that this was the day that he will finally tell her how he feels, and hopefully they start dating.

He shook his head, and finished packing. He bounded through the door and out of campus, running in the direction of the nearest subway station.

* * *

Once he was out of the train, he walked a few blocks down, and took a couple of turns before he saw the entrance to Goode High school. As usual, Andy was waiting for him on the front porch, her backpack thrown over her shoulder, waiting for him.

Once she saw him, her eyes lit up and she moved towards him, greeting him with a "Hey wiseguy!". She was smiling and was fiddling with the straps of her back-pack. He was about to greet her as well but someone pushed him out of the way and grabbed Andy's arm. If he wasn't so surprised, he would have smacked that guy into next week.

He steadied himself and turned to look at the offender who was pulling an annoyed Andy away. He saw her glare at him and push his arm away, as if it was just a normal thing.

She glared at him some more and said to him in an overly exasperated and annoyed tone, "Don't you have fan girls to pose in front of Dylan?" She looked very ticked off, honestly, it was one of the rare times when he saw her this annoyed or angry at someone or anything for that matter.

It was Anthony's turn to glare at the guy, though he didn't say anything.

The guy- he assumed was named Dylan looked like the stereotypical jock in movies, and he assumed that from Andy's tone of voice, he also acted like those stereotypical jocks who break girl's hearts, and think that they own the world.

Dylan then rolled his eyes and shrugged his varsity jacket- clad shoulders "Come' on babe, why you hanging around that wimp over there-" he pointed his head towards Anthony who just glared at him some more. Dylan rolled his blue eyes. "Besides, all of us know who's better... IS THAT RIGHT GIRLS?!" He screamed the last part to a bunch of probably a dozen or so giggling girls, they all responded positively and nodded their heads, whispering to one another.

They slipped away when they noticed that Dylan was too bothered flexing in front of the group of giggling fan girls.

* * *

Andy rolled her eyes and moved away from him, dragging Anthony behind her. "I have ABSOLUTELY NO time for this right now." She checked her shield- watch and groaned. "It starts in 15 minutes and we still have to get all the way over to the theater, which is like a subway trip and 10 minute walk away.

She shrugged and Turned to look at him, showing him her watch. He wiped some sweat from his brow and brought out one of the water bottles he packed and took a sip.

"We should probably start running, if we want to make it to the last showing." Putting the water back into his bag, he sprinted ahead of her before even warning her.

He was dodging pedestrians, turning street corners and occasionally throwing a quick "Sorry!" over his shoulder. he heard her pounding footsteps near him, Andy was only a few meters behind him.

While he was running, he heard Andy's screaming at him, "NO FAIR,", "I WASN'T READY!", "STOOP, WAIT!" and some other random sentences.

He navigated the streets of Manhattan to get to the nearest station, so that they can still catch their long awaited movie.

He started to laugh when he heard her say a pretty funny statement.

He was laughing all the way into the train, with a screaming Andy hot on his heels.

* * *

They were panting by the time they reached the theater, quickly buying the last few tickets, they took their seats inside.

Anthony volunteered to buy some popcorn and some drinks, since the movie would start in about 5 more minutes.

He was outside buying the goods when he bumped into that Dylan guy again.

This time he wasn't being followed by a bunch of blushing and giggling girls. He was with who he assumed was his so called- Guy friends- and were probably here to watch the movie as well.

Anthony quickly paid and prayed to the Gods that Dylan wouldn't notice him. he wanted to avoid all fights as most as possible. He went back into the theater with their popcorn and drinks.

After he sat down, Andy noticed his slightly worried expression and asked him about it.

He put on the look of anticipation for the movie and answered her with, "Everything's fine, nothing's wrong at all." She turned to look back at the screen disbelievingly, but eventually shrugged and focused her attention onto the start of the movie, grabbing a handful of popcorn, and shoving it into her mouth .

* * *

Once the Movie was finished, he completely forgot about the almost encounter with Dylan and his gang. He was too focused on trying to ask her out.

They were going to the book store first for him to pick- up some books he lacked out on, then they would go out to dinner. It was no place fancy, but it was a casual restaurant, and that's where he was going to finally, after 2 failed attempts, ask her out, after all, third times the charm right?

He was too engrossed in his thoughts, that he almost walked on to a busy road. Andy pulled him out of the way, not asking about it, since she was used to him spacing out like that.

Shaking him out of his thoughts, Andy sighed, "I know you space out some times but seriously, can you at least TRY to pay attention to where you're going." She smiled and tilted her head a bit. "Besides, no one would want a squished wise guy in the middle of the road."

He turned his attention back to her and barely suppressed a smile, " We should get going now, seaweed brain." he pulled her hand to the direction they were headed to and went to find the book store.

* * *

After they finished their quick trip to the book store, and were in the middle of eating some pasta for dinner at a local restaurant, he realized that he probably tell her right then and there.

He swallowed his last bite of lasagna and wiped his face with a napkin.

Anthony turned to look at Andy, she was still eating her last bites of spaghetti, and slowly sipping her iced tea. He was nervous, his neck was beginning to sweat and so were his eyebrows and forehead. he waited for her to finish, not noticing a bunch of boys enter the restaurant.

Anthony waited for her to finish before gathering up the courage and just saying it. he decided that there was going to be absolutely NO sappy speeches beforehand, and he was just going to outright say it, to get it over with.

He was tapping his fingers on the table while she drank up the last drops of the Iced tea. Once she was finished, he took a deep breath, that he didn't know he was holding in for so long. "Hey Andy, would you go-" immediately someone's hand slammed on to the table.

And in all of his stereotypical glory, was obviously, Dylan, with his friends cheering him on from their table from across the restaurant. "Well, Well, Well, what d we have here?" he taunted, shaking his head from right to left ."It seems like Jackson is with her wimpy boyfriend on a date." he laughed. Andy Spluttered, red- faced. 'What?! Anthony's just a friend, my best friend at that, Much more than you will EVER BE!".

Anthony tried to not let that affect him much. he had to stand up for his crush and best friend against the sorry excuse of a human being, who can't just seem to take a hint! " Yeah!, dude, what's your problem?! why don't you bother someone else with your mindless flirting!" Anthony stood up from the chair he was sitting on. He knows he shouldn't have but he really couldn't help himself. "WANNA FIGHT ME BRO!" he said standing up to Dylan.

before they could do anything stupid, the bill came and Andy intervened. "Look Dylan, I just don't like you that way, and for the love of the Gods, Please take a hint and just stop! your just wasting your time." she sighed and looked at the bill. "Come on wiseguy you know better that to pick a fight with someone, a mortal at that, let's pay the bill and get outta here.

Dylan left back to his seat, grumbling, but left at that. Anthony looked at the bill. Andy took out her wallet and gave him a 20 so he could pay at the cashier.

Once they were done tipping and paying for their meal, they decided to part ways and rest for the night, not before initiating a quick hug and a goodbye.

* * *

On the way back to his dorm, Anthony could only fell a bit glum. He wanted to tell Andy how he felt before she turned 16.

Once he was back in campus, he quickly rushed over to his dorm and fell on his bed, not bothering to change.

He remembered that he had almost run out of time, the prophecy basically said that she would die on her 16th birthday, and that was close approaching.

He had a feeling that something bad would happen within the next few months. the war was coming, the prophecy was going to be fulfilled. The girl he loved was going to die, and he wouldn't even be able to tell her because he wouldn't have enough courage or time to. he knew that he could just ask her out anytime, but he knew that he would be too nervous or too prideful to do so.

He changed his clothes and set up an alarm for tomorrow morning, after all he still had some studying to do. He fell asleep with only one thing in his head, Andy would die before he would get another chance to tell her how he felt.

Maybe Dylan was right, he was really a wimp.


	4. Chapter 1

**People this is basically genderbent Last olympian guys! so this will probably be in parts and this will be part 1 of IDK.**

 **And i will genderbend Rachel only for this, even though the oracle only takes girls but whatevs, it doesn't fit in the story.**

 **PJO is rick riordan's and not mine**

* * *

The end of the world is just around the corner, so naturally he obviously would be worried when Beckendorf left camp to go find Andy and push through with their plan. Honestly when they first made that plan he interjected that it was definitely suicidal, but they certainly didn't have any better plans.

He and a couple of other campers watched as both Blackjack flew with Beckendorf until they were lost in the horizon.

This would be the final spark that would ignite the war. Everyone in camp were preparing for the final battle, as of now they all knew the risks that they had to take, the casualties that would occur, the pain and suffering that they would undergo. A lot were bitter about it, but they all knew to extent, what the world would become if it falls under the reign of Kronos.

Once Beckendorf was out of eyesight, the head counselors all went to the rec room, planning on their next step.

Around the table, everyone's face was adorned with matching grave expressions, waiting for the time when both Andy and Beckendorf will return. Anthony stood up from the opposite end of the table, scanning people with his calculating gray stare. "I know we are all going through a tough time right now, while waiting for the return of Beckendorf and Andy we sh-" Anthony was cut of by Katie Gardener suddenly speaking."But what if they don't come back" she blushed and looked down."sorry- never mind"

Anthony swallowed, he knew that there was a big possibility that they wouldn't come back, he turned his head towards her, "It's best that we think positive, there wouldn't be much we could do but even then-" He swallowed, trying to force the idea of his best friend- and crush dying before saying goodbye one last time, out of his head "-We have a back up plan on the go"

"Anyways, we need suggestions for our next step in this war." He raised his head and turned to look questioningly at the others.

* * *

Anthony was worried, it had been a day since Beckendorf left with Blackjack to fulfill the mission on blowing up the Princess Andromeda, he thought it was kind of ironic thinking that Andromeda Jackson would be blowing up a ship named after herself.

Most of the campers were anxious waiting for the conch horn to sound on the North Shore, the beach. Connor Stoll was assigned to be on the watch for today, and they all were seriously hoping that both of them were alive.

But would it sound THAT- bad if he were to say that he couldn't have cared less about anyone or anything as long as Andy was okay. Well it kinda did make him sound like a horrible person.

It felt like an eternity before the conch horn finally sounded, at the time he was still talking to Chiron about something. So when it finally did, he rushed to the beach as fast as he could, being on the other side of camp after all.

When he saw her there, walking over the sand dunes, he couldn't help but feel immense joy, not noticing that Beckendorf was gone.

He immediately enveloped her in a hug, she seemed surprised at first, wondering why he was hugging her and all, but eventually hugged back. When the hug, that felt like an eternity, separated, he started to notice the other campers walking away, most with sad looks on their faces.

That's when he finally got the memo, Beckendorf was dead, his face fell. "Is Beckendorf- is he really-."

Andy had a grave look in her eyes, she turned away from him, her head turning to the ground. "Yeah" she responded hastily, not bothering to meet his eyes.

Anthony knew from then; that she blamed Charles Beckendorf's death on herself.

* * *

Anthony was reluctant to let Andy finally read the prophecy. He went with her to the attic and showed her the piece of paper inside one of the necklaces the Oracle wore. And they took it down to the others.

After the dispute with the Ares cabin, and Clarisse and Michael Yew fighting over Gods knows what other stupid thing they're fighting about. Andy slowly read the prophecy.

Andy began to read;

"A half blood of the eldest dogs..."

"Er, Andy?' Anthony interrupted. "That's Gods, not dogs."

"Oh right." Andy paused for a bit then continued reading."A half blood of the eldest gods... shall reach sixteen against all odds..."

She stoppes some more as if the paper was freezing her fingers off.

"And see the world in endless sleep, The Hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap"

She looked like the life was sucked out of her, she suddenly went deathly pale and her hand immediately went to her pocket.

"Andromeda" Chiron urged, "Please continue the rest."

She looked like she was having a hard time reading, which she probably was considering that they were all dyslexic after all, but still.

"A single choice shall... shall end their days. Olympus to per-perse."

"preserve" Anthony corrected.

"Olympus to preserve or raze."

Everyone was quiet for a bit. Then sadly, Andy spoke. "So I was always meant to die in the end, huh?"

Everyone gave her pitying looks. Andy looked sadly at everyone around the room, then ran out.

Without thinking twice, Anthony ran after her.

* * *

He found her in her cabin, staring at the wall behind her bed. He saw that she wasn't crying, no- she wore no expression at all.

He sat beside her, putting an arm over her shoulder. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

Andy finally broke the ice. " So my soul's going to get reaped huh?"

"You never know, most prophecies have double meanings." He replied back.

"Sure, A single choice shall end their days, has a ton of other meanings right?" She argued back sarcastically.

He sighed and leaned on the bed frame.

Andy folded her arms closer to her body, hugging herself.

"I sometimes wonder, why do we do this?, Why do we have to fight, why can't we be born as normal kids. Why do we have to fight for our parents, who can't even see us"

Anthony didn't know how to respond to that but he knew for certain that she was right.

But he remembered what they're fighting for, "Remember, that's the same bitterness that brought Luke to Kronos. Remember what we fight for, we certainly don't fight for the gods. We fight for the innocents that will die if we don't win this, our friends that have sacrificed their lives for this cause, and the destruction of everyone we know and love."

She looked saddened by that and lay down on her bed. She looked over at him and smiled sadly. "Well, it's better us than them right?'

Anthony stood up, and walked to the door.

"Get some rest, i'll wake you up for dinner."

* * *

The next day, Both Anthony and Andy had chores to do and the first thing on their list was cabin inspection.

They quickly skimmed through the first few cabins. Once they reached the Aphrodite cabin, as usual they always got a five out of five.

"Great job as usual Silena" Anthony said.

Silena nodded listlessly. The wall behind her was decorsted of pictures of Beckendorf and herself. She sat on her bunk, a box of chocolates on her lap. She offered them some, but they both refused, Anthony having to swat Andy's grabbing hand away.

They both left the Aphrodite cabin, promising Silena that they would talk later.

As they crossed the commons area, a fight broke out between the Ares and the Apollo cabins. Both groups were throwing arrows and projectiles at one another. Curses were being the Ares campers called down a curse and all of the Apollo cabin's arrows turned into rubber, and were bouncing on the ground. Ares kids were rhyming everything that they say.

"What are they fighting about anyways?" Andy asked.

"The flying chariot" Says Anthony while giving both the cabins one out of five.

"We're fighting for our lives! And they're fighting over a stupid chariot!" She says outraged.

"They'll get over it" Anthony replies dragging them away from the fight.

* * *

Once they got to the Athena cabin, it was all orderly and clean, well everywhere except for his own bunk, which was covered in notes, and a still-running silver laptop.

"valcas-" He muttered to himself. He forgot to organize his stuff.

Anthony looked around to find a sheepish looking half brother.

He saw his second in command, Malcolm, who suppressed a smile.

"Yeah, um, we didn't think it was safe to move your notes, but we cleaned everything else."

Smart, honestly he might have killed anyone who toughed his notes, which he worked 'Oh so very hard on'.

Anthony saw that Malcolm grinned at Andy then at him. " We'll wait outside while you finish inspection." All of the Athena campers filed outside the door while he started to clean his bunk.

Andy shuffled uneasily. While he was blushing, good thing that he was facing away from her, or she would have seen his tomato red face. You see, it was against the rules for two campers to be alone in a cabin, unless they're your sibling of course.

This rule has popped up a lot since Silena and Beckendorf started dating.

Anthony closed the laptop that has been given to him by Daedalus last summer.

Andy cleared her throat. "Soo... Get any good info in that thing?"

"Too much " He replied. "He has may good ideas, that could take a long time to just figure it all out."

"yeah, that would be fun." She muttered.

He shuffled some of his papers, most of which were drawings of buildings.

He slid his hand through his curly blonde hair.

"You know, with everything that's going on right now, it kinda makes you think. About what's important... losing people who are important."

She nodded, nervously. "Um yeah." she stammered. "Is. . . is everything cool with your family?"

He looked disappointed but nodded.

"My dad wanted to take me to Greece this summer"

He said wistfully

"It's okay there'll be other summers right?"

She was facing the end of her days. Within a week, Olympus might fall, and if it did. All demigods would be hunted to extinction, there would be no more summers for anyone.

He stared at the inspection scroll.

"Come on, let's finish your reports and get it to Chiron. " He said standing up.

* * *

"Anthony" she called out, stopping him.

"Listen, I had a dream about Ray."

His face twisted into an expression of annoyance, jealousy and anger.

He listened to her tell him about her dream.

Rolling up his list, tightly

"Well what do you want me to say!" He exclaimed angrily.

"Well I don't know! you're the smartest person I know!"

He sighed angrily "I'd use Typhon as a distraction and attack Olympus."

"Just like in ray's picture." She said.

"Andy!" He shouted "He's just a mortal!"

"But what if it's true!" she screamed back.

"Well, we'll just have to be ready then!"

"How!, Tell Me!. We Can't even stop fighting Ourselves! And I'm supposed to get my soul Flippin reaped!"

He was angry, and he wasn't thinking.

He just let out all of his anger, with her, with Ry, with Camp, with the Gods!

"We should't have told you the prophecy! All it did was scare you away!" His inspection scroll was discarded on the floor now.

She was about to counter him but he didn't give her the chance to.

"All you're going to do is run away! You ... you're a coward!... YOU'RE A COWARD ANDY JACKSON!'

"Me, a coward!" She looked up, they were nose to nose now, which was hard because he was taller than her.

He took a step back.

"Well if you don't like our chances, then maybe you should just go on that vacation with Ray!" He sneered.

He was angry and jealous and he needed to calm down so he pushed past her and stomped away towards his cabin.

* * *

He sighed, he was in his cabin and he has cooled down.

He had just come from Beckendorf's shroud burning and that has given him some time to think.

Anthony knew that he needed to talk to Andy, and apologize.

The things he said were insensitive and cruel.

He knew that wasn't true, she was one of the bravest people he's ever met.

Even if she does end up together with Ray, he has to remember that they're friends, and Andy doesn't even know why he always gets angry whenever they bring up Ray.

Ray, he hated him, he can't stand him, he despised him with all his body and soul, he simply disliked him with all his innermost being.

Anthony hated Ray for being so close to Andy even though they've only known each other for a short time.

He hated him because he seemed to have captured a lot of Any's attention. And Anthony was no fool, the moment he saw Ray , on the day of the orientation, he knew that he liked Andy, much like how he himself liked her.

But what scared him was that If Andy and Ray get together, it would be his own, Anthony,'s fault.

It was he who had suggested that Andy would take up Ray's offer to go on vacation. And they would bond, and ray would have the courage that he himself never had, and ask the girl of their dreams, to be his girlfriend. And Andy, being Andy would have a big chance of accepting the offer.

He stood up from his place at his desk, he would go to the Poseidon cabin, before the start of curfew, and apologize to her, and if he's feeling extra courageous, he might as well, ask her out, but that was highly unlikely since she was about to get her soul reaped in a few weeks.

But he remembered what he promised himself, he would tell her how he feels before it would be too late.

He left his cabin to go find the daughter of Poseidon.

But imagine his surprise when his best friend was nowhere in camp.


	5. Chapter 2

**PJO ISN'T MINE - IT'S RICK RIORDAN'S**

 **if ya'll find this short, it's because I usually update once a week and this one's just early, so a bit short , but most probably going to stick to the normal schedule after this, every tuesday.**

 **So this is part 2- enjoy the fast update while it lasts, lol as if this is actually good  (ERROR-ERROR- SARCASM DETECTED) haha* other people -WTF.**

* * *

 _I'm probably slightly insane, but aren't we all.-_ _anonymous (i just put this for the fun of it)_

* * *

By the gods! He was terrified when she went missing!

There were so many possibilities to where she could have gone.

She could have gotten hurt or killed by a monster, kidnapped by Luke's forces or she could have took his word for it, and went on that vacation with Ray.

If he would have lost her, it would have been all his fault, he drove her away, and she probably hated him anyways. He had called her a coward for the world to hear, and if she was killed, she would have died thinking that she was a coward, that he probably hated her, and she would have died before he would have had the chance to apologize and tell her that he loved her.

Everyone knew that Andromeda Jackson was no coward, in fact she was seven million miles away from even being the slightest of a wimp. She would dive head-first into battle if anyone or anything she loved got threatened. She was reckless and brave, making decisions on impulse.

He slammed his book onto the table with a resounding,"SMACK!"

He hated himself for making her leave. She had trusted him that he wouldn't get mad when they brought up Ray, all she wanted was answers, and instead he got angry at her for being sincere. His pride always got in the way of things.

He sighed and wiped his forehead on one of his hands.

Grabbing his laptop bag and dagger, he marched out of his cabin and to the big house, campers old and new parting before him.

* * *

Many were on the lookout for the one Andy Jackson. Anthony was in the middle of it obviously, he was currently talking to Juniper, she claimed to be one of the last people to see her.

"When did you last see her?" Anthony questioned.

"Well, probably a few hours ago, right after Beckendorf's funeral, Lenus, Nico and I were talking about Grover, when she came barging into the grove right behind Mrs O'Leary.-" Juniper started.

She continued explaining what happened in the grove, where once held the council of Cloven Elders,

"- And the last thing I heard from my tree was something about following a lead, they had."

"And then, ... " He waited, waiting to see if she was going to continue.

"That's it, I went to go talk to a friend." Juniper ended

He thought on this for a moment, From what Juniper said, he thinks that she might be with Nico, but he didn't know if that was a good thing or not. but at least one tiny part of his mind was cleared, she didn't immediately run of to find Ray, but she was till missing.

"Thanks Juniper," He bid her farewell and went back into his cabin and clear his head.

* * *

The next day was a pain to bear through, he had gotten little to no sleep the night before.

Malcolm had to bring him in some food, simply because he refused to leave the cabin.

there were so many problems, Grover was missing for over 2 months now, Still no word from Andy, Silena refused to leave the cabin, the Ares and Apollo kids were still at odds over that flying chariot and the end of the world was about a week from now.

He grimaced at all the problems no one else was willing to fix. He was one of the leaders of camp, he's been here longer than anyone else, been on more quests than anyone else combined, not including Andy of course, and people turn to him for answers, so as much as he wanted to break down and cry, screaming to the Gods about how horrible his life is, while going on a solo quest to find Andy, he simply can't. Others rely on him and he is not willing to let them down, no matter how much he wants to.

He stood up from his desk, which was covered with plans and projects, and went over to his trunk, once again checking if he could find a spare drachma he could use to potentially contact her.

As luck would have it, there was one last spare in the pouch of his phone case.

He immediately made a rainbow to call her. He threw his last drachma he could find into it.

"O Iris, Goddess of Rainbows, please accept this offering, show me Andy Jackson"

He waited for her face to show up, but instead of the green eyed daughter of Poseidon, big red letters showed up

'NO CONNECTION, PLEASE TRY WHEN THE RECEIVER IS AVAILABLE'

What! This was only supposed to happen on a number of occasions, either they're in the underworld, underwater or they're-

NO, NO,- It couldn't be, she can't be dead? Can she?

He started hyperventilating, She must have gone to her father's palace, or- or maybe to the underworld for some wacko reason, she couldn't be dead!

Unknowingly, he accidentally opened his phone, he was about to close it again, but one thing caught his eye, he had 1 voicemail? from Sally? and a recent one at that, only about 5 minutes ago.

He decided that before he closed his phone, he would listen first to the voice message Mrs Jackson sent him.

He waited for Sally's motherly voice to flood into his ear, instead he was met with Andy's familiar voice echoing into the empty cabin.

"Hey, Anthony, I know we're not on the best terms right now, I'm okay, but I need you to do something, Get everyone to the Empire State building as fast as possible, something bad's going to happen, so just in case, prepare for the worst.-" The voicemail ended, he was once again alone, sitting on his bunk.

She had basically just told him that the possible end of the world is starting, and they had to be prepared for the worst.

But in some part of his head, pushed into the farthest corner of his mind, he thought to himself, maybe, just maybe if he had opened his phone earlier, just 5 minutes earlier, he would have gotten to properly talk to her. Ask the questions that plagued his brain.

But now's not the time for that, he headed to the big house with an announcement.

Be prepared for the worst.


	6. Chapter 3

**LOL Sorry** if **the last line was too cheezy, i was half-asleep and that was all i could think of,**

 **but srsly "THE TIME HAS COME" sorry for being a big disappointment tho, i just changed it like yesterday,**

 **sorry for the delay, i fell asleep on my laptop writing this. LOL. so i post it today. so sorry if this is short, i posted one capter early, so that can be the start? by this point I don't even know what I'm saying anymore.**

 **anyways PJO isn't mine- it's Rick Riordan's**

* * *

Most of the campers were huddled in the 3 trucks the camp had for delivering strawberries, they were fairly big trucks, to say the least. Anthony was sitting in the passenger seat in the first truck, driven by Argus.

They were near the Queens- Midtown tunnel when his phone rang.

Since the last call from Andy, he was determined to carry his phone around, you know, just in case she calls again.

When he answered, he was relieved to hear her voice, he was about to cry in joy, but that was quickly replaced with annoyance and anger. Why hadn't she explained more? Where did she go? Why hadn't she told him? Though he probably knew the answer to the last question.

"Hey" she said.

Hey? That's all she says, after going missing for 2 days?

"Did you get my message?" She asked again.

Everyone in camp were fretting from her disappearance and all she worries about is a short voicemail? He got angry.

"Andy, where have you been? Your message said almost nothing! Everyone's been worried sick!" He expected an answer but instead got,

"I'll fill you in later," She said, he was about to refuse, and insist to know now, but she continued talking.

"Where are you guys?"

he decided that she would eventually tell him, and they've been talking for a long time.

"We're on our way, just like you asked, near the Queens- Midtown tunnel. But Andy, I need to know, what are you planning, that's so important that we had to leave camp virtually undefended, and there's no way the gods-" He rambled.

"Just trust me. I'll see you there." She sounded nervous and shaky, but before Anthony could get anymore questions in, Andy had hung up.

He had too many unanswered questions, he needed to know what had happened, what's her plan.

He sighed and leaned on the window.

After all, he hated not knowing things.

* * *

It was late afternoon when they reached the Empire State Building.

He had found Andy, who was walking with Mrs O'Leary, and asked Argus to kindly stop the van.

Slowly but surely, everyone had started filing out, they weren't at all that many, only about forty campers all in all. He glanced at everyone, they had all looked nervous, and Anthony understood why, they were sending out so much demigod aura that even the smallest of monsters would be able to spot them in the whole north eastern United States.

He turned to Andy, but he saw her already looking at him.

"What is it?" He asked, and frowned.

"What's what?" She answered looking a bit confused.

"You're looking at me funny." He stated.

She looked away and said " Uh, it's nothing, nothing at all."

She looked at the group of demigods.

"Thanks for coming everyone, uh, Chiron, after you, i guess?

The old mentor shook his head. "I came to wish you all good luck, but i make it a point that i will never visit Olympus, unless I am summoned."

Andy spluttered and stared at him with wide eyes. "But- but you're our leader!"

Chiron smiled. "I am only your trainer, your teacher, that is not the same as being your leader. I can gather whatever and whoever allies i can. It may not be too late to convince my fellow brothers and sisters to join the war. But for now, since you have called them here,Andy Jackson, YOU, are their leader.

He looked at her expectantly, Chiron was right, she had to lead them against Kronos and his army.

He saw her take a deep breath. "Okay, you guys, something bad is going to happen, real soon. It's going to happen by tonight, it's some kind of trap. We need to get the gods attention, somehow convince them to protect the city instead. And remember, we can't take NO for an answer."

At that moment, it looked like she's practiced that speech a thousand times, it was endearing.

Chiron was about to leave, but before he did, he shook Andy's hand.

"You'll do well, Andy, but you must remember your strengths and beware your weaknesses. And may Tyche favor you all." He called out from behind his shoulder.

Andy nodded, hen turned to the campers "let's go."

* * *

After arguing a bit with the security guard. they eventually reached Olympus. it was silent, not a noise to be heard.

Anthony took that moment to analyze Andy. "You, look . . . different." He stated. He couldn't actually picture it, but he couldn't just put his finger on it. "Where exactly did you go?"The next batch of campers arrived in the next elevator trip."Tell you later,This way, come on!"

They made their way across a sky bridge, and into the empty streets of Olympus. They passed a big marble archway, which had the statues of both Zeus and Hera on either side.

Anthony made a face. "I hate her" he muttered.

"Has she been cursing you or something?" Andy asked somewhat amusingly.

He shrugged and kicked a rock on the ground as they kept on moving.

"Just small stuff so far." He said. " You do know that her sacred animal is the cow right?"

She made a face.

"Yeah. . . why?"

He rolled his eyes. "So she sends cows after me."

" Really, cows? especially in San Francisco."

"Yeah, they leave little presents on the floor, wherever i go, so i have to be careful on where i step." Anthony grumbled, a bit grouchy.

"Look!" Pollux cried, pointing to the horizon. "What's that?"

There were blue lights streaking across the sky and into Olympus, but frizzled out before it could touch anything.

"Let's get to the palace." He heard Andy say.

No one was guarding the hall of the Gods, the huge doors were wide open. The Ophiotaurus, Bessie was swimming in the middle of the throne room.

Lady Hestia was there, tending to the hearth, as usual. "Hello, Andy Jackson, you and your friends are welcome."

Andy bowed, "Lady Hestia." the others tarted to follow her example.

" I see you have went through with your plan. You bear the curse of Achilles."

What-did she say?- About Andy- what? The gears in Anthony's head was turning. Was there something that she wasn't telling him?

"You must be careful." Hestia warned Andy. "You have gained much on your journey, but you are still blind to the truth.. Perhaps a glimpse is in order."

Anthony voiced out his thoughts. "Um . . . Andy, what's she talking about?"

She didn't answer him. Instead she looked at Hestia and suddenly, her knees buckled.

He immediately moved forwards to catch her, "Andy, what happened!"

He helped her up. "Did . . . did you see that?" She looked at him expectantly.

"See what exactly?" He said, kinda confused.

She glanced at Hestia, "How long was I out?"

He knitted his eyebrows in confusion. "Andy, you weren't out at all, you just kinda, looked at Lady Hestia for a second then collapsed.

"Lady Hestia, we have come on urgent businesses, we need to see-" Andy started to say.

Hermes shimmered into the room, Hestia then bowed. " I will leave you now." she disappeared into smoke.

"Hello, Andy."

Anthony saw her bow awkwardly, "Lord Hermes."


	7. Chapter 4

**Pjo isn't mine- it's rick riordan's**

* * *

Anthony sat on the floor behind his mother's throne and put his face on his hands. Tears were streaming down his face.

They had just talked to Hermes, and Anthony knew that the war was all his fault, there was simply no denying it.

Andy walked towards him, and knelt down to put an arm around his shoulders. "Anthony" She called out softly. He looked up to meet her gaze. "It's not your fault, don't beat yourself up about it." She paused to sit beside him. "You didn't do anything."

He sighed and pushed back his curly blond locks. Anthony stood up and offered her a hand. Andy took it.

They were walking back towards the others. "Andy, what did you mean, what did you mean about Luke's mother, did you meet her?" He asked her, puzzled why she would have met Luke's mom.

She nodded reluctantly. "Nico and I visited her, you know when I was gone? And she's um... a little different." She started describing to him their visit with May Castellan.

He was frowning, a million thoughts running inside his head. "That dosen't make sense, why would you be visiting-" His eyes grew wide. A single crazy thought running through his brain. He turned to her suddenly, his eyes immediately widened. "Hermes said that you bear the curse of Achilles. Hestia said the same thing. Did-" He took a look at her. "Did you bathe in the river Styx?"

Her eyes narrowed. "None of your business, now stop changing the subject."

He grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Andy! Did you or did you not?"

She pushed his hands off her. "That depends on how you see it."

"Andy!"

She sighed, and looked up to him. "Well . . . maybe a little."

She started telling him of the story of Hades and Nico, how she'd defeated the army of undead soldiers. He had a feeling that she was keeping something from him but he didn't push her.

Once she finished her tale, Anthony shook his head in disbelief. "Do, You, Have, Any Idea, about how dangerous that was!"

"I had No choice!" She defended.

He was angry. "You always have a choice!" Did she not realize what she meant to him. And if he would have lost her. . .

"That was the only way I could stand up to Luke!"

It hit his head like a bag of bricks. "Di immortales! That's why Luke didn't die on the ship, he tool a bath in the Styx!"

He covered his mouth with his hands.

Andy huffed and looked like she wanted to ask him a question, but didn't. "The point is, he didn't die in the Styx, and neither did I."

"And now I have to face him, and we all have to defend Olympus." She finished.

He studied her face, trying to find any noticeable differences after his dip in the styx.

"I guess you're right. My mom mentioned-" He said snapping out of his trance.

"Plan twenty three." She finished.

Anthony got out his laptop from his backpack. He opened it and rummaged through some files, looking for a certain plan twenty three.

"Aha, here it is!" He says, clicking the icon.

he quickly skimmed through it.

"Gods, we have a lot of work to do."

He was typing away, when she continued talking.

"He has a lot of inventions, doesn't he." Andy said.

"Yeah, mostly dangerous ones though."

Anthony clicked and typed some more.

"But what about her message to you? Something about remembering the rivers?"

Andy looked confused for a moment.

She was brought out of her thinking when the Stoll brothers ran into the throne room, approaching them.

"You need to see this." Connor said. "Now."

* * *

They approached the others who were huddled into a group, near the railings, which laid a pair of sightseeing binoculars, pointed down at the city below.

Andy and Anthony both looked down at the city, they could see almost everything from there.

At first glance, everything looked normal, but then after an earful of stony silence, they both realized the problem.

Anthony was shocked. He, knew something was wrong when he first stepped outside of the throne room. "I. . . can't hear anything" He said.

That was the problem.

Because everyone knew that, even from that height, thousands of feet from the ground, One should still have heard the noise from the city, it was impossible to miss the sound of thousands- no, millions of people hurrying about, the loud sounds of mechanical engines whirring to life.

Anthony looked at her, she was frowning, and he has never seen her eyebrows as close as they are now. She looked furious.

"What did they do." Andy's voice came tight and low. "What did they do to my city!" She spoke louder.

Andy marched through through the crowd of demigods, parting before her. She looked into the binoculars.

Her face came out pale.

Anthony then took a look. Traffic had stopped, people were lying on the sidewalks and curled up in odd places, as if everyone in New York seemingly dropped to the ground and decided to take a nap, right then and there.

"Are they. . . are they dead?" Silena interrupted.

His head stopped spinning, it was like ice was just dropped down the front of his shirt.

A line of the prophecy rang in his head.

-And see the world in endless sleep- That's what it meant, he realized that the prophecy was quickly unfolding before them.

He turned to inform her, but by the sight of her blood drained face, she already knew.

* * *

Anthony was showing Andy the Video shield that he and Beckendorf made, when he was still alive.

"It's one of Daedalus' ideas," He said. "Beckendorf and I made this before-" Anthony stopped to spare a glance at Silena, who wasn't paying attention.

"Um yeah, anyways, it basically shows us anything that is under natural light, you know, Video shield."

She looked on intently, "cool."

"Here, let me show you." He offered. Andy shuffled closer to him.

Anthony cocentrated, the image zoomed and spun, around the different areas in Manhattan.

"Woah" some campers said.

Anthony focused on the shield. He put his hand in front of it and anther scene popped up.

It showed FDR drive, looking across the river at lighthouse Park.

"This will let us monitor the city." he said.

He turned it off and slung it across his back.

Andy whistled for Mrs, O'leary to come. The said hellhound came bounding over.

"Hey girl." He had heard her say. "You remember Grover? The satyr we met at the park?"

WOOF!

The giant dog replied, huffing.

"you need to find him." She continued. "Make sure he's still awake. We're going to need his help. You got that? Go! Find Grover." She ended that staement with a fist bump in the air.

Mrs O'Leary gave her a big sloppy wet kiss and raced off to Gods know where.

When they reached back to the group, they saw Pollux crouch near a sleeping policeman.

"I don't get it, why didn't we fall asleep too, why just the Mortals?" He asked questioningly.

Silena Beauregard replied, "This is an awfully huge spell, you know to cover the entire Manhattan like that." She paused. "The bigger the spell, the easier to resist, if someone would want to make millions of Mortals sleep, they would have had to cast a very thin layer to make that spread across the entire city."

Anthony interjected. "Demigods had always been more resistant to Magic, well, more than Mortals."

Andy didn't pay attention to him, instead he found her looking suspiciously at Silena.

"When did you learn so much about magic?" She asked, eyes narrowed.

Silena looked to the ground and blushed.

"I don't spend all my time on my wardrobe."

As they were talking, Anthony had set up the shield once more. But what he saw on it was alarming.

Before Andy could ask any more, she was interrupted by the sound of panic in Anthony's voice.

"Andy." He said urgently. "You better see this."

* * *

 **Sorry ya'll for not updating for a bit, I had to fix and download some stuff. But I might change the updating schedule from now on. SORRY!**

 **Also, I will change the focus of his story to mainly only genderbent PJO, the last Olympian**

 **and I might delete all the original "Fourth times the charm" Stuff**

 **I could add it after I finish the whole book tho.**

 **Pls tell me if I should change it or not.**


	8. Chapter 5

**I don't own PJO, Uncle Rick does!.**

 **And sorry for the 2 week long update schedule, my life's been pretty hectic this past few months.**

 **and I will try to update whenever I can. SORRY!**

* * *

A bronze image showed Long Island Sound.

They saw boats, filled with demigods, speeding towards Manhattan. On the first boat, the flag of kronos was proudly displayed.

Andy was quick to start. "Scan the perimeter of the island" She said hurriedly. "Now!".

Anthony shifted the scene facing the harbor. Boats and Ferries were piling on to the docs, piles of dracaenae were shuffling out. There were hellhounds, at least a pack, swimming in the rivers, to the other side. And down below the boats, were telkhines- sea demons, which were currently going up the docs.

The scene kept shifting, each one as bad as the previous. Tons of Monsters were entering Manhattan already.

Suddenly Andy spoke out. "What's happening outside of Manhattan?" She asked. "is the whole state asleep?"

Anthony frowned and shook his head. "I don't think so, It's strange, as far as I can tell, Manhattan's the only one asleep." He hesitated. "But there is also a fifty mile radius around us, where time's running really slow."

"Kronos" She said." He's slowing down time."

"Maybe Hecate as well." Said Katie Gardener.

"They've got Manhattan surrounded in layers of magic, Outside us, they might not even know something's wrong," He said. "Any Mortals coming toward here, would slow down so much, that they wouldn't know what was going on."

Andy sighed. "So we really shouldn't expect any help coming in then?"

But it sounded more like a statement than a question.

He nodded.

Anthony turned away from the shield and toward the group of Demigods that they have gathered. They all looked scared and stunned.

He really couldn't blame them, there were more than a hundred monsters coming, and there were only approximately forty of them, and with no one to hep them...

Andy, with a straight warrior face (as he liked to call it) said.

"We're going to hold Manhattan."

"Um. . . Andy, but Manhattan is huge." Silena said nervously.

"We have to, there's no one else who's going to, except for us."

"She's right" Anthony defended."the Gods of the wind should keep the skies clear, so Kronos will try a ground assault, we have to cut off all entrances to the island."

"They have boats." Michael Yew pointed out.

Anthony was about to say something, when Andy interrupted him.

"I'll take care of it" She said.

"So we have the air and water covered, last thing we need to plan is how to block all entrances to the island." Anthony said."We have to guard the bridges and tunnels. . . Okay, Let's assume that they'll try a downtown or midtown assault first, since that's the quickest way to the empire state. So, Apollo cabin, to the Willamsburg bridge, Demeter cabin, to the Brooklyn Battery Tunnel, Connor take Half of the Hermes cabin, cover the Manhattan Bridge, travis take the other half and cover the Brooklyn Bridge" He stopped, but added. "And no stopping for looting and pillaging!"

The Hermes cabin complained at the last one, but accepted without further complaint.

"Silena!, take the Aphrodite cabin to the Queens Midtown Tunnel" Andy said.

The aphrodite kids buzzed at that, murmuring that they could stop by fifth Avenue along the way.

"Alright, Jake! Take the Hephaestus cabin to the Holland Tunnel, and cover it, Greek fire, traps, whatever you've got." Andy continued.

"59th street Bridge, . . . Clarisse. . . is. . not. here." She faltered.

"We'll take that." Anthony said and turned to his second in command. "Malcolm, take the others and activate plan- twenty three. Just like I showed you, and hold that bridge."

"You got it."

"I'll go with Andy" he said."We'll go wherever we're needed."

someone form the Back said, "No detours You too!"

There was giggling from inside the group.

Anthony looked away, face slightly red.

"We'll all keep in touch." Andy said."With Cell phones"

"But we don't have cell phones" Silena Protested.

Andy grabbed one from a lady 's phone and tossed it to her. "You do now."

"If you need us, call my number, pick up any random phone, use it once then drop it, borrow another one if you have to, that'll make the monsters zeroing on you harder." Anthony stated.

"And no keeping of phones." he added with a glare to the Stoll brothers.

"Hold it, you forgot the Lincoln Tunnel." Jake Mason said.

But before anyone could say anything, a girl's voice called out.

"How about you leave that to us."

He had never been so happy to hear that voice in his life.

"Thalia!' Anthony cried.

* * *

They Parked outside of Battery park, where the Hudson and east River came together.

Andy dislodged herself from her position at the back of the motorcycle, and unwrapped her hands from Anthony's waist.

She started walking to the water surface, "Wait here," she called out to him.

"Andy, you shouldn't go alone"

"Well, unless, you can breathe underwater. . . "

He sighed. "Fine, just be careful"

She grinned as she stepped into the water. "back in a flash."

Anthony waited, for what felt like hours to him.

he was waiting to see if that seaweed brain was alright.

He wouldn't want anything to happen to her.

He waited and waited, and finally She came out, perfectly fine.

"It Worked!" She grinned happily.

" Good", Anthony said. " Because, we've got other problems, The Apollo cabin needs help, another army just entered the picture. And it's being led by the Minotaur."

She nodded, and let a loud Taxicab whistle.

Blackjack came swooping down, not a moment too soon.

"Get on Porkpie." she said while mounting on Blackjack.

"we've got people to help" she helped him up the Pegasus.

"We need to get to the Willamsburg bridge" He said, "And quickly"

Andy nodded and turned to her pegasus.

"We need to get to the Willamsburg bridge fast, you think you can make it there in time?" She asked the black winged animal.

Blackjack whined and neighed.

"Yeah, yeah, now let's go!"


End file.
